Save my heart
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: chapter terakhir. Kesedihan. Ilusi yang diciptakan oleh kesedihan Kanda.  RnR Pleaseee!
1. Chapter 1

**Save My Heart.**

**(judul akan diganti apabila author stress ini dapet ide yang bagus..==)**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino.**

My first fic in this fandom ^^

Cacian, makian? Diterima ^^

**Warning:**

Ini cerita nggak mungkin ada!

Saya juga baru baca manga DGM sampai buku keempat. Sisanya ngorek-ngorek Google.

Jadi kalo ada ketidaksinambungan cerita dengan cerita asli harap maklum saja XDD.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaa!"

"Dhuarrr!"

"Awas!"

"Mati kau!"

Jeritan-jeritan itu terus bergaung. Menambah semarak pertarungan yang tengah terjadi antara para Exorcist melawan Noah family.

Dan Millenium Earl.

"Heahhhh! Crown Clown!"

Allen menyerang.

"Allen awas!" Jerit Lenalee.

"Eh?"

Terlambat. Ia lengah. Earl Millenium ternyata telah menyiapkan 'kejutan' untuknya.

Puluhan senjata telah bersiap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Ia menutup mata.

Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Crassshhh!"

Darah bercipratan ke segala arah.

"_Eh, kenapa tidak sakit?"_

Allen membuka matanya dan ia terbelalak.

Kanda berdiri didepannya.

Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu tertusuk senjata.

Pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Kandaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

Allen menatap sayu sesosok tubuh diatas ranjang itu.

Ia meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Berapa lama lagi kau ingin membuatku menunggu?"

Ia mengelus rambut panjang pemuda yang terbaring diam itu. Rambut pemuda itu telah tumbuh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun?"

Tanyanya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

Kedua matanya masih menutup.

Seakan enggan menatap cahaya diluar sana.

Seakan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Allen mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan,

Sebuah jam pasir tergeletak diam.

Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Kelopak teratai dalam jam itu masih ada.

Allen membuang nafas lega.

Ditatapnya lagi pemuda itu.

Sungguh, ia sangat ingin pemuda itu bangun dan membuka matanya.

Kembali melewati hari seperti biasanya.

Saling ejek seperti biasanya.

Jujur saja.

Ia merindukannya.

Sosok yang sama-sama tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sosok yang sama-sama sendirian.

Sosok seorang Yuu Kanda.

Pemuda yang bertahta disudut kosong hatinya.

Ketukan dipintu kamar membuatnya kaget.

"Allen, kau didalam?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya, masuk saja, Lenalee."

Pintu terkuak dan masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung.

Ia membawa setangkai bunga teratai.

Ia berjalan mendekati Allen dan menaruh bunga itu di vas dipinggir jendela.

Diantara teratai-teratai lain yang telah lebih dulu menghuni tempat itu. Ia ikut duduk disamping Allen.

"Kanda, masih belum sadar, ya?" Katanya seolah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Allen hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari pemuda berambut panjang didepannya.

"Sudah minggu ketiga…"

"Ya." Allen mengangguk lagi.

Angannya beralih kehari itu.

Hari dimana Kanda menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kanda! Kanda! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan panik Allen mencabut pedang-pedang yang menancap ditubuh si pemuda. Millenium Earl dan para kroninya menghilang entah kemana._

"_Heh… Te..me… Mo..yas-shi…"_

_Pemuda itu menutup matanya yang sewarna laut._

"_Kandaaaa!"_

.

.

.

.

"Len…Allen.."

Guncangan Lenalee dipundaknya membuat ia sadar.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa Lenalee?"

"Beristirahatlah. Sudah 2 hari ini kamu tidak tidur. Kalau begini terus kamu bisa sakit." Katanya menceramahi.

Allen hanya menunduk.

Sebetulnya ia memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

Tapi entah mengapa, kedua matanya enggan menutup.

"Nanti saja."

Lenalee merengut.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu sakit aku nggak mau merawatmu!"

"Hehe. Jangan ngambek dong. Iya, nanti aku tidur. Sekarang aku masih belum ngantuk."

"Ya sudah. Aku keluar dulu ya."

Sebelum pintu menutup, Lenalee menoleh padanya.

"Aku mohon beristirahatlah Allen. Jangan lupa, pengorbanan Kanda untukmu."

Allen tertegun.

Pintu menutup.

Allen tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Lenalee."

Allen membaringkan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur.

Tepat disamping kepala si pemuda cantik itu.

Ia menatap wajah Kanda lekat-lekat.

Baru kali ini ia menyadari,

betapa mempesonanya Kanda.

Dirinya bagaikan tertarik oleh medan magnet kuat, yang membuat ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pemuda.

Wangi khas 'Lotus' menguar sedikit dari tubuh Kanda.

Allen merasa nyaman, dan menutup matanya.

Dalam hati ia berdoa.

"Sadarlah, Kanda."

.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sebuah suara bergaung dalam kepalanya._

"_Aku ingin menolong Kanda."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Itukah hal yang paling kau inginkan?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kalau begitu, pergilah…."_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"_Allen… Allen...Allen…"_

"_Siapa yang memanggil namaku?"_

"_Allen…Allen…"_

"_Siapa itu?"_

"Bangun, Teme Moyashi!"

DHUAK!

Sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat diatas kepala Allen.

"Adowwww! Apaan sih!" Allen menjerit kesakitan. Ia tak melihat wajah 'penganiaya' nya itu.

"Bakayarou… Teme Moyashi!"

Allen kaget. Ia mendongak.

"Kan…"

Bukan.

Bukan Kanda.

Tapi seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek.

Anak itu menatapnya sinis.

"Kecewa?"

Allen memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa. Orang itu bukan Kanda.

"Tidak. Aku tak terlalu berharap." Katanya berdusta.

Allen mulai mendapat kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Ia pun menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ini bukan kamar Kanda!

Allen menatap sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu dipenuhi berbagai tanaman yang tumbuh subur.

Dikiri-kanan tempat itu dikelilingi kolam, dengan bunga-bunga teratai yang sangat indah.

_Apakah ini surga?_

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya pada anak itu. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dipunggung anak itu, ada sepasang sayap yang mirip sayap capung. Anak itu menatapnya.

"Ini adalah… hati Yuu."

"Hati… Yuu? Ini didalam hati Kanda?" Tanyanya heran.

Anak itu membuang nafas. Tingkah lakunya benar-benar mirip dengan Kanda.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Saat ini, kita sedang berada didalam hati Yuu."

Allen menatap anak itu wajahnya terlihat jujur.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada dalam hati Kanda?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ikatanmu dengannya yang membuatmu bisa sampai ke sini."

Allen teringat akan suara yang ia dengar tadi.

"_Kalau begitu pergilah…"_

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan suara aneh yang ia dengar itu?

Allen mengedarkan pandangannya.

_Tempat ini indah sekali.._

_Inikah hati Kanda? _

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, lalu dimana Kanda?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia memang tidak melihat Kanda dimana pun.

Anak itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menunduk.

"Yuu, ada dibagian lain tempat ini. Yuu… ada di 'kesedihan'"

"Kesedihan?"

Anak itu menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Tempat ini, hati Yuu. Terbagi menjadi 3 bagian. Kebahagiaan, kebencian, dan kesedihan. Tempat kita berada sekarang ini adalah " Kebahagiaan." Tempat semua rasa senang, cinta dan kasih sayang dalam hati Yuu berkumpul. Sedangkan tempat Yuu berada adalah "Kesedihan'. Tempat yang penuh dengan rasa sepi, dendam dan keputusasaan Yuu selama ini."

Allen mulai mengerti.

"Kenapa Kanda berada disitu?"

Anak itu menunduk makin dalam.

"Yuu … sedang terhanyut oleh kebencian dan itulah ia terkurung dalam penjara 'keputusasaan'. Semakin hari, kesedihan Yuu terus bertambah. Tubuhnya semakin rapuh. Kalau begini terus, Yuu… bisa mati."

Allen terhenyak.

"Mati?"

"Iya, penderitaan dan kesedihannya membuat kesadarannya makin tumpul. Yuu yang sekarang tidak punya kekuatan apapun lagi. Ia benar-benar lemah."

"Apa tak ada cara untuk menolongnya?" Tanya Allen panik. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Kanda mati!

"Ada." Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"….kalau kau, pasti bisa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bangunkan Yuu. Buat ia memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

Allen menelan ludah.

Itu adalah tugas yang sangat sulit.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang Kanda ada dimana.

"Kau sanggup?"

"Ya."

Allen memegang tangan kirinya.

"… akan kuselamatkan Kanda…"

Anak itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat." Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang.

Allen menahan kaki anak itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum.

"Mugen. Itu namaku."

TBC

* * *

Melenceng banget dari cerita kan?

apa saya bilang.

Oya, seharusnya Kanda NGGAK MUNGKIN pingsan sampai 3 minggu.==

Kemampuan pemulihannya dia kan hebat banget.==

* * *

Wekekekek

Aneh?

Jayus Timbunan?

Abal?

Benar sekali!

Tetapi, berkenankah para readers sekalian mereview?

Plissss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Save My Heart chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

"Mugen?" Tanya Allen heran.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Iya,namaku Mugen."

"_Bukankah itu nama Innocence milik Kanda?"_

Dalam benak Allen, terbayang sebuah katana hitam yang pernah digunakan Kanda untuk menyerangnya ketika pertama kali datang ke Black Order dulu.

"Hahaha."

Allen tertawa kecut.

"Kanda…. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

"_Sesak…"_

"_Nafasku sesak…"_

"_Tubuhku… tak bisa bergerak…"_

"_Kenapa…"_

Kanda menatap nanar.

Pasir-pasir dari bagian atas jam itu terus berjatuhan.

Menimpa rambutnya yang sewarna malam.

Kedua tangannya terikat rantai.

"_Aku…"_

"_Tidak kuat… lagi.."_

"_Siapa pun…."_

"_**Tolong aku**__…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Allen tersentak.

Barusan ia seperti mendengar suara Kanda.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak cepat, Yuu bisa mati duluan." Gerutu anak itu.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi kita harus kemana?" Tanya Allen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm…"

Anak itu turun dan mengambil sebuah ranting kering.

Ia mulai menggambar ditanah.

"Hati Yuu, terbagi menjadi tiga bagian…" Ia menggambar sebuah lingkaran . kemudian ia menggambar dua buah garis melintang. Membagi lingkaran itu menjadi 3 buah bagian.

"…tempat kita berada sekarang adalah 'kebahagiaan'" ia menunjuk bagian paling kanan dari gambar itu.

"…dan tempat Yuu berada adalah di 'kesedihan'" Anak itu menunjuk bagian yang paling kiri.

"Jadi kita harus berjalan ke arah kiri?" Tanya Allen bingung.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Teme Moyashi! Memangnya darimana kita bisa tahu letak 'kiri?' Kiri itu bisa dimana-mana tahu!" Kata Mugen sembari memukul kepala Allen dengan ranting yang dibawanya.

"Wa… Maaf.."

"Che, sudahlah."

"Intinya, kita harus berjalan kearah yang lebih gelap. Tempat 'kebencian' Yuu berkumpul. Setelah itu, kita harus mencari jalan yang tepat untuk sampai di 'kesedihan'." Jelas anak itu panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kita tahu jalan mana yang tepat?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi…."

Mugen menepuk kepala Allen.

"…kau pasti tahu…"

"Aku? " Tanyanya tak percaya.

Anak itu bangkit sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang berdebu.

"Kalau kau, pasti bisa merasakannya."

Allen memandang anak itu.

_Mengapa aura anak ini sangat mirip dengan Kanda? Apakah karena ia adalah Innocence nya?_

"Nah Allen. Rasakanlah. Arah datangnya kesedihan Yuu."

Allen memejamkan matanya.

Suara-suara disekitarnya pun menghilang.

Ia mulai merasakannnya.

Ada 'sesuatu' yang menyesakkan dadanya. Semakin ia berkonsentrasi pada titik itu, makin sesak dadanya.

Ia pun membuka mata.

"Aku tahu…"

"Ng…?"

"Kesini."

Allen mulai melangkah. Mugen mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Seiring langkahnya, pemandangan pun semakin berubah.

Pohon dan bunga tak lagi tampak. Langit berubah gelap.

Begitu pekat.

Membuat nafasnya semakin sesak.

Ia menoleh pada Mugen yang melayang disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Moyashi?" Tanya anak itu.

Allen mendengus.

"Tidak kau, tidak Kanda. Semuanya memanggil aku Moyashi. Payah."

"Memangnya kau tidak suka dipanggil Moyashi?"

"Mana mungkin aku suka! Aku bukan tauge!"

Anak itu terus melayang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia membuka suara.

"Kau tahu, salah satu cara Yuu menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pada seseorang adalah dengan memberi nama julukan pada orang itu. Sama seperti kau dan si Baka Usagi."

"Lavi maksudmu?"

"Yah, hanya itu satu-satunya cara Yuu menunjukkan perhatiannya."

Allen terdiam. Ia sendiri menyadari hal itu. Walaupun kasar dan pemarah, Kanda selalu menolongnya. Sama seperti hari itu. Hari dimana Kanda menolongnya hingga tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kanda itu sebenarnya baik. Dialah yang selalu paling pertama menyadari apabila ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Allen. Selain itu, ia juga tampan. Atau cantik? Allen sendiri bingung akan hal itu. Tapi yang jelas ia menyukai Kanda.

"Blushhh."

Wajahnya memerah. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya segala bayangan tentang Kanda tadi.

"Hei, Moyashi."

"I…iya?" Katanya gagap.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Yuu?"

DEG!

Jantung Allen berdetak kencang.

Ia tak menyangka Mugen akan bertanya seperti itu.

"E..eh?"

Mugen menoleh padanya. Allen memaklingkan wajah. Ia tak ingin Mugen melihat wajahnya yang sekarang tentunya telah bermimikri sewarna tomat masak.

"Aku…"

Belum sempat Allen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suatu keanehan terjadi.

Kabut memenuhi tempat itu.

Tempat yang gelap itu bertambah gelap.

"A…apa ini?"

Mugen mengerutkan alis.

"Kita sampai…"

"Eh…?"

"Inilah kebencian…."

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar. Membuat retakan-retakan yang semakin lama semakin lebar dan meluas kemana-mana.

"Wa… Kenapa ini?"

Allen berusaha menghindari retakan-retakan itu.

"GROAAARRRRRR!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor mahluk aneh muncul dari dalam tanah. Mahluk itu mengaum, membuat bulu kuduk Allen merinding.

"Apa itu, Mugen?" Tanyanya pada Mugen.

Ia tak bisa melihat raut muka Mugen sekarang, tempat itu terlalu gelap.

"Che, sudah jadi sebesar ini."

"Apa?"

"GROARRRRRRR!" Mahluk itu menyemburkan nafas api. Untuk sejenak, Allen dapat melihat wujud mahluk itu dengan jelas. Mahluk itu menyeramkan. Jelas.

"Jadi ini, kebencian Kanda?" Gumamnya.

"Benar, kebencian yang dimilikinya berkumpul jadi satu dan berubah menjadi monster." Jelas Mugen yang ternyata telah berada disampingnya.

_Jadi selama ini, mahluk ini berdiam dalam hati Kanda?_

"Jadi bagaimana, Moyashi?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?" Allen tersenyum.

"CROWN CLOWN!"

Ia pun mulai bertarung dengan monster itu.

"Heahhhh! Mati kau!"

Allen berhasil memotong mahluk itu, tapi entah mengapa, mahluk itu bisa bergabung dan menyerangnya lagi. Berkali-kali dipotong, mahluk itu bersatu lagi.

Allen mulai kewalahan.

"Mugen! Bagaimana cara mengalahkan mahluk ini?" Tanyanya sembari berusaha menghindari semburan api monster itu.

"Monster itu tercipta dari kebencian Yuu! Kamu harus menemukan hal yang membuat Yuu bahagia untuk mengalahkannya!" Kata Mugen. Ia sendiri hanya diam menyaksikan pertarungan Allen. Entah ia tidak bisa membantu atau ia tidak mau membantu.

"Hal yang membuat Kanda bahagia? Memangnya ada!"

"Harusnya ada kan! Tidak mungkin Yuu tidak pernah bahagia! Kau pikir darimana asalnya 'Kebahagiaan' tadi!"

_Lalu apa?_

Allen berusaha mengingat-ngingat kalau dia pernah melihat Kanda tersenyum atau sejenisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ekor monster itu telah menyepaknya. Melambungkan Allen jauh ke depan. Dan…

"Hap!"

Allen tertelan.

"Moyashi!"

.

.

.

.

"_Hahaha…"_

_Kanda tertawa._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Senyum._

_Aku harus tersenyum._

_Tapi dia bilang tidak boleh._

_Kenapa?_

"_Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" _Suara aneh yang pernah didengarnya dulu terdengar lagi.

"_Ya."_

"_Dia menangisimu dan dirinya sendiri. Dan saat itulah ia bahagia."_

"_Apa? DIA TERTAWA! BUKAN MENANGIS!"_

"_Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia tertawa karena menangisimu dan dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa?"_

"_Ingat-ingatlah, Allen. Ia pernah bahagia…"_

Allen berusaha mengingat.

Hal yang membuat Kanda bahagia.

.

.

.

.

**(Flashback)**

**(Allen POV)**

"Tik…. Tik…. Tik…." Bunyi jarum jam itu terus mengganggu.

Entah sudah berapa 'Tik' yang kudengar, namun mataku masih enggan menutup.

"Kenapa sih?"

Aku segera bangkit dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

Aku ingin mencari angin segar.

Sesampainya dilorong, aku bertemu Lavi.

Ia tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Hei, ngapain jam segini kamu masih belum tidur, Allen-chan?"

"Kamu sendiri?" Tanyaku balik.

Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nggak bisa tidur. Aku mau cari angin sebentar."

"Sama." Jawabku singkat.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin menusuk kulitku. Aku menyesal, kenapa tadi aku tidak memakai jaket.

Tiba-tiba Lavi menarik tanganku dan merunduk. Bersembunyi disemak Hydrangea yang entah mengapa bisa tumbuh subur didalam markas Black Order ini.

"Apaan…"

"Ssshhh…" Bisiknya.

Telunjuk kanannya mengarah kesuatu tempat. Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya itu.

Aku terpana.

Apakah mata kananku telah rusak?

Karena kini aku melihat seorang pangeran tengah duduk-duduk santai bermandikan cahaya rembulan.

Ah, nampaknya mataku memang telah rusak. Itu bukan pangeran, itu malaikat!

"Yuu…" Bisik Lavi pelan.

Benar, itu Kanda. Terserah kalau kalian mau menganggapku abnormal atau apa. Karena dalam benakku ia tetap terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Ngapain dia bengong disitu?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ga bisa tidur kaya kita kali?"

Aku hanya diam.

_Tidak bisa tidur?_

_Berarti sama kaya aku dong?_

_Wah, berarti jodohan ga bisa tidur?_

_Eh, tapi Lavi juga ga bisa tidur, kan?_

_Nah lho?_

_Apa yang kupikirkan sih?_

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Lavi tersenyum.

"Hayo, lagi mikirin apa tuh?" sindirnya.

Aku hanya merengut.

"Nggak ada, kok."

Aku memperhatikan wajah Kanda lagi.

Seperti biasa wajahnya nampak dingin.

Namun, aku bisa melihat yang lain.

Sedih.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Kenapa wajahnya nampak muram begitu?

"Kanda, sedang badmood ya." Ucapku pelan.

Lavi terkekeh.

"Dia setiap hari selalu badmood kan? Oh, atau Moyashi ini melihat sesuatu yang lain dari Bakanda nya?"

Aku menarik telinganya.

"Jangan ribut, Baka Usagi."

"A…a….a…. Sory, Llen. Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Aku melepas tanganku.

"Coba kau hibur dia, gih." Kata Lavi sembari mengelus-elus telinga kirinya yang memerah.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Misalnya, kamu dateng kekamarnya malem-malem sambil pake baju maid. Dia pasti senang tuh."

Aku kembali menarik telinganya.

"A..aduh…."

"Gak ada cara yang lain apa? Dia tuh ga hentai kaya kamu tau."

"A..ada Llen. Tapi lepasin dulu tanganmu. Telingaku bisa putus nih."

Aku kembali melepas tanganku.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Bentar dulu. Caranya…."

"Hng?"

**"_Gini!"_**

Tiba-tiba Lavi mendorongku kedepan.

Aku terjatuh.

Oh God.

Dia melihatku.

.

.

.

.

**(Kanda POV)**

Aku memandang langit.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang.

Purnama.

Dulu, aku juga pernah bengong sambil menatap bulan seperti ini.

Benar.

_Dulu._

Bersama dengan_nya._

Dengan _dia_ yang sampai saat ini tak kuketahui keberadaannya.

Alma.

Aku memejamkan mata.

_Dimana kau sebenarnya?_

_Sembilan tahun aku terus mencari._

_Dan selama sembilan tahun pencarian itu hanya kekecewaan yang kutemukan._

Angin malam bertiup.

Suasana sepi dan sunyi.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Kuarahkan pandanganku ketempat suara itu berasal, tepat saat sesosok bayangan jatuh ketanah.

"Moyashi?"

.

.

.

.

**(Normal POV)**

Allen kaget oleh panggilan itu.

Dengan cepat ia berusaha bangkit.

"Ah, hei Kanda. Malam yang panas ya?" katanya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Malam yang panas?_

_Apa dia bercanda?_

_Suhu malam ini kan sekitar 15 derajat?" _Pikir Kanda

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Moyashi?" Tanya Kanda datar.

Allen menoleh kebelakang. Lavi mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

_"Kubunuh kau nanti, Baka Usagi."_ Kata Allen dalam hati.

"A… anu… aku lagi nyari angin."

"Oh." Balas Kanda singkat.

Ia kembali menatap langit.

Lavi memberinya kode '_Aku pergi dulu ya_.' Dan kembali kedalam.

Sudah kepalang basah. Allen pun menghampiri Kanda dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

Allen kehabisan bahan obrolan. Ia diam dan turut menatap langit.

Mereka berdua terdiam sembari menatap bulan yang tetap setia menjadi objek perhatian.

"Dulu…" Katanya sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"….Mana pernah bercerita. Kalau dibulan itu ada banyak kelinci. Disana mereka selalu membuat kue mochi. Itulah awalnya orang Jepang membuat kue mochi yang berbentuk kelinci…"

"Ya, dan salah satu dari kelinci-kelinci itu adalah si Baka Usagi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengembalikan dia ke bulan." Balas Kanda.

Allen tertawa geli. Ia membayangkan Lavi yang tengah menumbuk mochi dengan palunya itu.

Ternyata Kanda bisa juga bercanda.

.

.

.

.

"Hachih!" Lavi membersit hidungnya.

"Wah, pasti ada yang lagi ngomongin aku nih. Semoga cewek cakep."

Ia kembali menulisi buku hariannya.

"Hari ini…. 16 Oktober, Allen dan Yuu berduaan di teras depan…."

.

.

.

.

Kanda menatap Allen yang masih tertawa pelan.

Mereka berdua begitu mirip.

Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan luka dimasa lalu.

Luka yang takkan pernah bisa hilang.

Luka yang akan terus membekas untuk selamanya.

Namun, yang membedakan ia dan Allen adalah,

Allen selalu tersenyum.

Allen selalu terlihat ceria dimata orang-orang.

Benar.

Allen Walker.

Bocah polos yang selalu tersenyum.

Berbeda dengannya.

Yuu Kanda, Exorcist kejam yang tak berperasaan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya menyibak poni Allen yang memang terlalu panjang.

Allen berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Kan..da?"

Allen terkejut.

Kanda menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ekspresi kasihan.

Kanda menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Allen bingung. Kanda tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" tanya Kanda lagi.

Allen tahu, dari pandangan mata Kanda kalau ia tak bisa berbohong.

"Untuk… membahagiakan orang lain?"

"Untuk apa kau membahagiakan orang lain?"

"Karena… dengan begitu, aku merasa senang dan… lega…"

"Kau akan merasa senang kalau orang lain bahagia?"

"Kurasa…."

"Walaupn harus terus tersenyum palsu seperti itu?"

Allen tersentak.

"Kenapa kau…"

Kanda menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu…" Katanya pelan.

Allen tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kanda. Ia mengait-ngaitkan jarinya.

"Senyum, adalah cara termudah. Untuk membahagiakan orang lain"

"Itu hanya prinsipmu. Aku tak akan bahagia menerima senyum palsu dari pierrot sepertimu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Kurasa tak ada. Aku takkan pernah benar-benar bahagia."

Tatapan Kanda yang seakan meminta pengakuan itu membuat Allen gelisah.

"Setidaknya…" Lanjut Allen lagi.

"…dengan tersenyum, orang tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin orang-orang disekitarmu mencemaskanmu?"

"Ya." Katanya mantap.

"Hahahaaha!"

Allen tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Kanda tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu.

Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

"Hahahahahaha…Belum pernah… aku bertemu orang … bodoh.. hahaha… sepertimu." Kata Kanda sambil memegang perutnya.

Allen bertambah bingung.

Kanda menatapnya lagi. Tawanya telah berhenti.

"Kau tahu, Moyashi. Selama kau masih hidup. Orang-orang disekitarmu akan terus mencemaskanmu. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menutupi kecemasan mereka hanya dengan tersenyum."

Allen tercengang karena perkataan Kanda itu.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat.

Bluk!

Kepalanya terjatuh dibahu Kanda.

Kanda terkejut, tapi tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

Ditatapnya bocah berambut putih yang kini telah tertidur pulas dibahunya. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ditepuknya kepala Allen pelan.

"Aku bohong. Karena Tuhan telah mengirimkanmu, sebagai salah satu dari sedikit kebahagiaan yang masih bisa kurasakan…."

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tahu! Hal yang membuat Kanda bahagia adalah…."_

.

.

.

.

Mugen mondar-mandir tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Allen.

"Apa dia sudah mati?"

Tiba-tiba, secercah sinar nampak dari dalam perut monster itu.

"GROAAAAARRR!" Perut monster itu terkoyak. Monster itu terus meraung dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Allen berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Mugen menangkapnya.

"Kau hebat Moyashi."

"He… Terimakasih…"

Kabut ditempat itu menghilang.

Namun tempat itu masih tetap gelap seperti sediakala. Allen terkejut. Ia mengira tempat itu akan berubah.

"Kenapa…. Begini?"

Mugen tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. 'Kebencian' akan tetap berada dalam hati Yuu. Tapi setidaknya, kau telah berhasil menghancur sedikit bagian dari kebencian itu, Moyashi."

Allen mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi, Mugen."

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya. Memangnya kebahagiaan Yuu itu apa?" Tanya Mugen penasaran. Karena ia sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya.

Allen tersenyum.

"Rahasia. Hanya aku dan Kanda yang tahu."

Mugen merengut.

"Huh!"

"Nah, sekarang kita harus kemana ya?"

Sebuah suara menyentuh gendang telinga mereka.

Lagu.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo"_

"La….lagu ini?" Kata Allen terperangah.

"Ini suara Yuu kan?"

Allen membetulkan coatnya.

"Ayo."

Mereka pun melangkah lagi. Mengikuti irama kesedihan yang dimainkan Kanda itu.

TBC

* * *

Allen: Wah, aku keren ya!

Kanda: Woi author dodol! Gue ga pernah masang ekspresi 'kasihan' atau sejenisnya yang menjijikkan kaya gitu tau!

Lavi: Kok aku cuma tampil sedikit sih?

Mii: Aduhh… kalian ribut bikin kepalaku pusing. ==

Kanda: Lagian ngapain juga kamu masangin aku sama si Moyashi ini!

Allen: AREN DESU, BAKANDA!

Mii : Lho, kalian kan pair Yaoi paling TOP di fandom ini.==

Kanda: Aku ga YAOI!

Lavi: BETUL! YUU itu HOMO!

Kanda: Apa! Mati kau baka Usagi! Mugen, Hatsudou!

Lavi, Allen n Mii: GYAAAAA!

XDD

* * *

Huk huk huk…

Mii nangis lho!

Ternyata masih ada penghuni di fandom DGM ini T^T

Huhuhuhuhu…

Makasih ya…

Uda mau baca fic aneh abal dan gaje ini T^T

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Save My Heart 3.**

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Allen terus melangkah.

Sementara Mugen tetap melayang disampingnya.

Lagu itu terdengar semakin keras.

"Eh, ada pintu, Mugen." Allen menghampiri pintu dengan pelitur mengkilap itu.

"Jangan-jangan ini pintu 'kesedihan' nya?" Gumam Allen pelan.

Ia membuka pintu itu. Mugen mengikutinya.

"A…. apa-apaan ini?"

Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat ratusan pintu lain, dengan motif dan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Suara Kanda menggema dari seluruh ruangan itu. Membuat Allen bingung.

"Sudah kuduga." Desis Mugen pelan.

"Apa?"

"Suara tadi, bukan suara Yuu. Tapi suara dari tempat ini."

"Tempat ini?"

"Ya, tempat ketiga. Kesedihan….."

Tiba-tiba Mugen terjatuh. Nafasnya nampak terengah-engah.

"Mugen? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Allen panik. Ia berusaha membantu tubuh kecil itu bangkit.

"Aku… harus kembali…. Tugasku sudah selesai…. Yuu memanggilku…"

"Mugen? Mugen? Hei bertahanlah aku akan menolongmu!"

Mugen tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak bisa, karena sebetulnya aku sendiri adalah bagian dari ruangan ini. Aku harus kembali…."

"Apa maksudmu sih!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Moyashi. Demi untuk bersinkronisasi denganku, Yuu harus merasakan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit…. Yang begitu dalam… Yuu menderita…."

Tubuh anak itu perlahan lenyap.

Ia memandang Allen dengan tatapan serius.

"Dengar Moyashi. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ….terjebak dalam ilusi….. Karena ….sekali kau pergi ….kau takkan bisa kembali. Jangan …. Sampai kau… memilih… pintu yang salah…"

"Hei, Mugen!"

Tubuh Mugen lenyap sepenuhnya.

Tinggallah Allen sendiri.

"Jangan pernah terjebak dalam ilusi? Apa maksudnya?"

Allen bangkit.

"Diantara pintu-pintu ini, pasti ada satu yang benar. Aku harus menemukannya."

Allen mendekati kumpulan pintu itu. Ditelitinya satu-persatu.

Sebuah pintu membuatnya tertarik.

Pintu dengan sebuah bel kecil diatasnya. Bel itu berkemerincing.

"Cring….Cring…."

Allen membuka pintu itu, ia sampai disebuah tempat yang rasanya sangat tidak asing.

Saat melihat keadaan sekitarnya, barulah Allen menyadari.

Ini Bulgaria.

Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya transparan.

Ia melihat Kanda dan seorang lain tengah berjalan diatas sebuah jalan setapak.

Exorcist lain.

Dari baju yang dipakainya dan bel kecil yang menggantung diujung topinya, Allen tahu.

Orang itu Daisya Barry.

Salah seorang dari empat Exorcist Black Order yang tewas.

"Hei Kanda lihat! Laut!" Seru pemuda itu.

Kanda hanya membuang nafas kesal.

"Che."

Daisya tertawa. Allen tersenyum tipis.

Pemandangan berganti.

Ia melihat Kanda tengah berhadapan dengan ratusan akuma. Ia berlari memasuki saluran air.

Allen mengikutinya.

Kanda duduk dan mengatur nafasnya.

Golem miliknya melayang-layang tak jauh didepannya.

"Hei, Marie. Kau merasakan keberadaan Daisya?" tanyanya pada golem itu.

"…_.Tidak…"_ sebuah suara terdengar dari golem itu.

"Che."

Kanda bangkit dan berlari lagi.

Sesekali ia menghancurkan akuma-akuma yang menghalangi jalannya.

Allen mempercepat larinya dan mengejar Kanda.

"Eh?"

Allen terkejut.

Kanda mengigit bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak cemas.

Sesampainya diluar, Kanda segera menghampiri Marie yang telah menunggunya.

"….Marie…."

"Ya."

Allen terkesiap.

Daisya tertancap di sebuah tiang lampu.

Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah

Nafasnya tak terasa lagi.

Ia sudah mati.

Allen menekuk alisnya.

Betapa mengerikannya kematian Daisya.

Selama ini ia hanya mendengarnya dari Lavi saja.

Kanda terdiam. Ia memasang wajah stoik nya lagi.

Bersikap seolah-olah hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

.

.

"Kami serahkan dia pada kalian." Kata Kanda datar.

Mayat Daisya telah diangkut kedalam kapal. Bersama dengan mayat-mayat para finder yang tewas lainnya.

"Baik."

Kanda meninggalkan tempat itu. Marie mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana pun juga…. Kita harus menemukan General Tiedoll…" Gumamnya.

"Kanda…." Gumam Allen pelan.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Allen.

"Ng?" Allen menoleh dan kaget karena ternyata orang yang memegang tangannya itu adalah Lenalee.

"Lenalee?"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bukan Allen. Bukan."

"Apa?"

Gadis itu mendorongnya kedalam sebuah pintu yang entah bagaimana sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Bye Allen"

"Hey…"

Pintu menutup.

Ia kembali ketempat tadi.

"Ahhhh…. Ternyata pintu-pintu ini berisi segala kenangan Kanda tentang kesedihannya…. Tapi kenapa ada Lenalee disana?" Kata Allen. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

Pintu yang mana yang benar?

Pintu yang mana yang akan membawanya pada Kanda?

Sebuah pintu bermotif teratai membuatnya tertarik.

"Teratai…."

Allen membuka pintu itu.

.

"Eh?" Allen melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan, tengah terduduk disamping tembok. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa anak itu?" Gumam Allen. Saat itu, sesosok anak lain melewatinya. Menembus tubuhnya.

"Lho?" Saat itulah Allen baru ingat, tubuhnya transparan.

"Yuu!" Anak itu menghampiri anak berambut panjang awut-awutan didepannya.

Anak berambut panjang itu mendongak.

Allen tersentak.

"Kanda?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu memberikan sesuatu pada Kanda.

Allen tak dapat melihat apa yang anak itu berikan karena terhalang oleh tubuh anak itu. Ia mendengar Kanda mengomel tidak jelas. Nampaknya itu adalah kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Namun Allen dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Kanda tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Alma."

Pemandangan tiba-tiba berganti.

Ia melihat Kanda dan Alma berlari dalam sebuah selokan. Allen terus mengikuti mereka.

"Berhenti!"

"Che."

Mereka terjebak. Alma mendorong Kanda sehingga jatuh ke dalam kanal.

"Almaaaaa!" Jerit Kanda.

Ia menutup mata.

Ia tak ingin lagi melihat pemandangan ini.

Tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang seseorang.

Allen menoleh.

"Lavi?"

Lavi tersenyum dan menarik tangannya.

"Bukan yang ini Allen. Bukan yang ini."

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Lavi bisa ada disini?

Lavi tidak mengatakan apapun. Sampai didepan sebuah pintu, ia mendorong Allen keluar.

"Cari lagi dengan benar, Allen."

"Waa…" Allen keluar dari tempat itu.

Kembali ketempat yang penuh dengan pintu-pintu aneh.

"Aku salah rupanya."

Ia membersihkan coatnya dari debu dan berjalan lagi.

"Ngg?"

Sebuah pintu lain berdiri kokoh didepannya. Menghalangi jalannya.

Pintu bercat hitam pekat.

Tanpa hiasan apapun.

Allen membuka pintu itu.

"Eh?"

Ia melihat Lenalee berdiri jauh didepannya.

Ia berlari menghampiri.

"Lena…."

Tiba-tiba Lavi menyerang gadis itu dengan palunya.

"A…apa?"

Lenalee balas menendang wajah Lavi sehingga mulut pemuda itu robek. Dibelakang gadis itu, muncul Krory yang langsung saja menggigit tengkuknya.

Lavi memukulkan palunya pada vampir itu, membuat kepala Krory dan lengan kanan Lenalee hancur.

Beberapa orang lain bermunculan. Mereka saling serang dengan Innocence masing-masing.

"Hentikaaaaaaannnn!" Jerit Allen. Ia berusaha memisahkan Lavi dan Lenalee yang keadaan tubuhnya tidak sempurna lagi. Mereka tidak mempedulikan Allen dan kembali bertarung.

"HENTIKAAAAAANNNN!"

Satu-persatu dari mereka berjatuhan.

Mati.

Darah menggenang. Allen berdiri terpaku diantara mayat-mayat dan potongan tubuh itu.

"Apa… Kenapa…?"

Komui muncul dan berteriak padanya.

"PEMBUNUH! KAU PEMBUNUH!"

"Tidak! Ini bukan perbuatanku!"

Cross muncul. Ia memandang Allen tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka…. Muridku berbuat seperti ini…."

"TIDAK! INI BUKAN PERBUATANKU!"

Semuanya lenyap.

Tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Allen terduduk.

Ia menutup wajahnya.

"Apa…ini…. Kenapa?"

Allen gemetar.

Ketakutan.

Kesepian.

Kesedihan.

Penyesalan.

Semua perasaan itu berkumpul jadi satu.

Ia menangis.

"Allen…."

Ia mendongak.

Seorang pria berdiri dihadapannya.

Orang yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya.

Mana.

"Mana….? Ini benar-benar kau?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Allen berdiri.

Allen menghapus airmatanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Allen…" Kata pria itu.

Allen mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku akan terus mengikutimu."

Ketika ia mulai melangkah, sebuah tangan lain mengenggam tangan kirinya.

"Jangan pergi. Moyashi…."

"Ka… Kanda….?"

"Ayo. Allen…"

"Ma…. Mana…. Tunggu dulu… aku…."

Pegangan Kanda ditangannya mengetat.

"Jangan pergi…."

"Eh…. Tapi…."

"Allen…."

"Moyashi…."

Mana terus berjalan. Allen berusaha mengejarnya namun pegangan Kanda begitu kuat. Ia tak bisa pergi.

"Lepaskan aku Bakanda!"

Kanda menggeleng.

"Tidak akan."

Sosok pria itu makin menjauh.

"MANAAAAAA!" Jerit Allen.

"Kanda, kumohon lepaskan!" Pintanya pada pemuda itu. Airmatanya kembali menetes.

Kanda menatapnya dingin.

"Takkan kubiarkan…. Kau jatuh untuk yang keduakalinya, Moyashi…." Ia mendorong Allen ke pintu tadi.

Allen terjatuh

"Kanda…."

"Temukanlah… aku…."

Pintu itu menutup.

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa…._

_Kenapa…._

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu?_

_Kau bilang kau akan selalu menungguku kan?_

_Apa kau bohong?_

_Kenapa?_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…._

_Sangat…._

_Aku sangat merindukan senyummu…._

_Senyum yang takkan pernah terhapus dari benakku…._

_Kau selalu menungguku kan?_

_Aku ingin bertemu…._

"_Aku akan menunggu…. Selamanya…."_

_Kau bilang begitu kan?_

_Aku…._

_Lelah…_

_Aku ingin tidur…._

Kanda menutup matanya.

_Aku tidak ingin mati…_

_Tapi…._

_Apabila kematian bisa mempertemukanku denganmu…._

_Aku rela…._

_Tak ada lagi orang yang membutuhkanku…._

_Tak ada…._

.

.

.

Allen duduk dipermukaan lantai itu.

"Arghhhhh…. Kenapa aku begini sih?"

Ia teringat kata-kata Mugen tadi.

"_Dengar Moyashi. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ….terjebak dalam ilusi….. Karena ….sekali kau pergi ….kau takkan bisa kembali. Jangan …. sampai kau… memilih… pintu yang salah…"_

Ia menunduk.

Ilusi….

Benar, semua itu ilusi….

Ilusi yang disebabkan oleh kesedihan.

Kesedihan Kanda.

"Sebenarnya…. Mana pintu yang benar….?"

Sebuah suara bergema dalam kepalanya.

"_Allen…"_

"Eh?"

"_Jangan gunakan matamu…. Gunakan hatimu…."_

"Hati…. Betul juga. Caraku samai dikebencian adalah dengan mengikuti hatiku…." Gumamnya. Ia bangkit dan menutup matanya.

"_Kanda…. Dimana kau?"_

Allen tetap menutup matanya. Keduakakinya melangkah sendiri. Akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Pintu dengan motif yang begitu aneh. Sebuah tulisan terukir didaun pintu itu.

"Tristitia desperatio"

Allen memantapkan hatinya.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cklek."

Pintu itu terbuka.

Allen melihat sebuah tempat yang begitu indah.

Tempat yang tidak ubahnya seperti surga.

"Apa ini Kebahagiaan? Kenapa bisa?"

Allen mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada ditempat itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah danau.

Ia terperanjat.

Ditengah-tengah danau itu, ada sebuah jam pasir raksasa.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi….

Kanda berada didalam jam pasir itu.

Kedua tangannya terikat rantai.

Pasir-pasir dari bagian atas jam itu telah menutupi dua pertiga tubuhnya.

"Bakanda!"

Ia berlari menyusuri jalan kecil menuju tempat itu. Namun tiba-tiba, beratus-ratus akuma muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

Akuma-akuma itu mulai menyerangnya.

Ketika coat Allen terkena salah satu serangan Akuma itu, ia mengetahuinya,.

Serangan akuma-akuma itu nyata.

"Cihhh…" ia berkelit dan mengaktifkan Innocencenya.

Akuma-akuma ditempat itu didominasi oleh akuma-akuma level dua.

Ia sangat kesulitan.

Apalagi, ketika ia menoleh ketempat Kanda berada, pasir dijam itu telah menutupi tubuhnya setinggi dada.

Ia melompat kearah jam pasir itu dan memukul-mukul permukaan kacanya.

"Bangun Bakanda! Hei kalau kau tidur terus kau bisa mati tahu!"

Serangan seekor akuma hampir berkelit dan bertarung lagi.

"BANGUN BAKANDA!"

Tapi Kanda tidak mendengarnya.

Ia tetap menutup matanya.

Kesadarannya makin lenyap.

_Tidak akan ada yang sedih atas kematianku…._

_Kematian itu tidak mengerikan._

_Aku pernah mengalaminya dan rasanya hanya seperti tertidur._

_Dan ternyata nyawaku telah hilang…._

_Aku tidak akan menyesal…_

_Karena berapa lama pun kucari, aku tidak pernah menemukannya…._

_Tidak akan…._

Tubuh Allen terjerat oleh semacam sulur yang dikeluarkan oleh seekor akuma.

"Argggghhh!" Ia menjerit kesakitan ketika tangan akuma itu meremas tubuhnya.

Ia merasa kakinya sangat sakit.

Mungkin patah.

Ia menoleh kepada jam pasir itu.

"BANGUN BAKANDA!"

_Hei, apa ini halusinasi sebelum mati?_

_Aku mendengar suara Moyashi…._

_Moyashi…._

_Bocah itu…._

_Kenapa aku menyelamatkannya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Untuk apa?_

_Aku tidak ingin ia terluka…._

_Tapi kenapa?_

"TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU BAHWA SEMUA ORANG MENCEMASKANMU? BANGUN KUBILANG!"

_Mencemaskanku?_

_Benarkah?_

_Kenapa mereka mencemaskanku?_

Allen sangat kesal.

Ia tidak suka melihat sosok Kanda yang diam dan seolah menyerah pada nasib itu.

Itu bukan sosok Kanda yang ia kenal.

"DASAR LEMAH! KAU HARUS BANGUN!"

_Kenapa?_

_Aku sangat lelah…._

_Aku ingin tidur…._

"LAVI, LENALEE, KRORY, MIRANDA, MARIE, APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT MEREKA SEDIH BAKANDA! MEREKA SEMUA MENCEMASKANMU! MEREKA … dan juga aku…."

Akuma-akuma lain ikut menyerangnya.

Ia babak belur.

Tubuhnya terjatuh diatas rumput-rumput itu.

"Kanda…. Bangunlah…. Aku mohon…. Aku…. membutuhkanmu…."

"_Kanda…. Masih ada, yang memerlukan dirimu. Seseorang. Yang mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun…."_

Kanda membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Moyashi? Apa… ini…" Kanda berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari belitan rantai-rantai itu.

Ia melihat Allen diluar sana dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"MOYASHI!"

Akuma-akuma itu mengelilingi Allen. Mereka bersiap-siap menyerangnya bersamaan.

Allen menutup matanya.

"Nampaknya…. Aku gagal…"

"DHUARRRRRRRRR!"

"PRANGGG!"

Allen kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Kan….da….?"

Kanda berdiri didepannya. Jam pasir itu telah pecah berhamburan.

Tangannya mengenggam Mugen dengan erat.

"Mugen, Hatsudou! Nigentou!"

Kanda menghabisi akuma-akuma itu.

Benar juga, pikir Allen.

Ini adalah _dunia_ Kanda.

Hanya Kanda yang bisa mengendalikan _dunianya._

Hatinya.

Akuma-akuma itu musnah.

Ia menatap Kanda.

"Syukurlah…. Kau… tidak mati…. Bakanda…."

Allen menutup matanya.

Pingsan.

.

.

.

_Walau kau terjatuh, jangan pernah lupa. _

_Akan ada orang, yang dengan senang hati membantumu untuk bangkit._

_Temanmu…._

.

.

.

.

"_Kau berhasil Allen…"_

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Allen. Ia tak bisa melihat. Semuanya terlalu menyilaukan.

"_Aku? aku adalah kamu."_

"Kamu, adalah aku?"

"_Benar."_

Allen tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih… aku…."

Allen merasa sangat nyaman.

Seakan berada ditempat yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tempat yang membuatnya tidak ingin membuka matanya.

"….Shi…."

"Ng?"

"Moyashi…."

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang . Aku ingin tidur…"

"BANGUN TEME MOYASHI!"

Kembali sebuah jitakan mendarat dipuncak kepala Allen. Ia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Auhhhhh…. Sakit Mugen!"

Allen membuka matanya dan sadar.

Ia kembali kekamar Kanda.

"Mugen mugen…. Sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi Mugen?"

Allen bangkit. Kanda tengah bersila diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kanda?"

"Bukan, aku Mugen!" Kata pemuda itu kasar.

Allen mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"AWWW!"

"Khehhh… dasar teme Moyashi tolol! Kenapa kau mencubit dirimu sendiri , hah!"

Allen tidak yakin.

Ia menampar pipi Kanda.

"AWWW! SAKIT BODOH!"

Nyata.

Ini benar-benar nyata!

Kanda telah bangun!

"Grrr…. Teme Moyashi bodoh, brengsek, kurang ajar, menyebalkan…" Gerutu pemuda itu.

Allen menjadi kesal.

"HEI! Aku sudah berusaha menolongmu sampai hampir mati tahu! Mana rasa terimakasihmu, hah!"

"Menolongku? Kapan? Kamu hanya tidur saja tahu!"

"Aku nggak tidur! Tadi aku ketemu Mugen terus…."

"Moyashi tolol! Mana bisa kamu ketemu Mugen! Dia itu Katana tahu!"

"Nggak! Sumpah tadi aku ketemu dia terus kita ngelewatin kebahagiaan,kebencian dan akhirnya aku nyelamatin kamu dikesedihan!"

Kanda mencibir.

"Grrrr…" Allen hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Terimakasih…."

"Apa?" Allen berbalik. Ia melihat Kanda membuang mukanya.

"Ga ada…"

"Bakanda!" Allen hendak menonjok wajah pemuda itu, tapi tangan Kanda malah menarik tangannya.

Membuat ia terjatuh diatas pemuda itu.

"Ka…Kanda?" Wajah Allen memerah tatkala menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan pemuda itu hanya beberapa centi saja.

Kanda menatapnya lurus.

"….Terimakasih…. kukira… hanya dia…."

"?"

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Saat jarak antara kedua bibir itu hampir tidak ada lagi, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Otomatis Allen menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pemuda itu.

"YUUUUUUU!" Lavi masuk dan menerjang Kanda. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"GRRRR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA USAGI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Huweeeee! Yuu benar-benar sudah sadar! Huweee!" Lavi berlagak menangis dan memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat.

Lenalee, Marie, Komui, dan Miranda memasuki ruangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau Kanda sudah sadar?" Tanya Allen heran. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dalam hati ia agak menyesalkan kedatangan mereka yang mengganggu 'momen' indahnya bersama Kanda. Momen yang sangat jarang mengingat sifat Kanda yang begitu dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Marie yang bilang. Katanya ia merasakan aura keberadaan Kanda. Jadi kami pikir Kanda sudah bangun." Jawab Lenalee.

Beberapa Exorcist lain, bahkan General Tiedoll, ikut memasuki kamar itu ketika tahu bahwa Kanda telah sadar. Membuat kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu menjadi sesak.

Allen ingin keluar. Ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi, dari balik selimut, tangan Kanda menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Kanda menoleh padanya sejenak dan berbicara dengan matanya.

"_Jangan coba-coba kabur, Moyashi…." _

Allen tersenyum dan kembali duduk disebelah bantal Kanda. Tangannya balik mengenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

"_Tidak akan…"_

Fin

* * *

OMAKE

"Eh, Marie. Bener nih kamu ngerasain kehadiran Yuu?" Tanya Lavi pada pria besar disampingnya.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Benar."

Ia mengajak Lenalee, Komui dan Miranda yang kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka dilorong.

Ketika sampai didepan kamar Kanda, mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar itu.

Lenalee mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"Ah, mereka sedang bertengkar…" Bisiknya.

"Mana?" Lenalee menyingkir dan mengijinkan Lavi untuk mengintip.

Betul, Kanda dan Allen tengah bertengkar seperti biasanya. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"_Bakanda!" Allen hendak menonjok wajah Kanda, tapi tangan Kanda malah menarik tangannya._

_Membuat ia terjatuh diatas pemuda itu._

"_Ka…Kanda?" _

_Kanda menatapnya lurus._

"…_.Terimakasih…. kukira… hanya dia…."_

"_?"_

_Wajah mereka saling mendekat._

Lavi tidak tahan lagi, ia mendobrak pintu itu. Membuat mereka kaget dan secara otomatis saling menjauh. Ia menerjang Kanda yang masih terkejut.

"YUUUUUU!" Ia memeluk pemuda itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKA USAGI!"

"Huweee… Yuu benar-benar udah sadar. Huweeee…"

"Che…."

Saat Allen hendak beranjak pergi, Lavi menyadari bahwa tangan Kanda menyelusup dibalik selimutnya dan menggenggam tangan Allen.

Allen tersenyum dan duduk kembali.

Lavi berbisik ditelinga Kanda.

"_Selamat ya, Yuu. Kapan sebar undangannya?"_

Kanda tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Lavi. Tapi pemuda itu tidak melepasnya.

"_Fufufufu, selamat datang Yuu!"

* * *

_

Selese akhirnya selese!

Walo endingnya gaje yang penting selese! XDD

(Histeris)

Sumpah….

MII SeNENG AKHIRNYA SELESEEE!

Kanda: Che, teme otaku sudah gila….

Allen: Betul….

Mii: Huweee! Kejam kalian! Padahal siapa yang udah jadi wali loe (nunjuk Allen) dipernikahanmu ama Kanda hah!

Allen: Aku ga minta, kamu sendiri yang datang ngaku-ngaku jadi waliku.

Mii: Huh!

Pokoknya makasi buat kalian yang uda baca and review fic gaje ini ya!

Lov uuuu!


End file.
